i can't think of a title lmao, will make later
by RxlZ
Summary: Her home. Her home was gone. Maybe she would find luck in Great Britain, and kill this demon that ruined them and me. Takes place during Harry's time at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dangerous, yes, but... There's another danger. And this girl knows everything about it. rated M for swearing and violent, descriptive scenes coming later.
1. Adam

Night.

It was rather cold outside. Summer had just come to an end. Yesterday it had still been 14 degrees Celsius at night, but this dropped to 2 degrees today. The insanely hot summer had truly disappeared. Finally.

The forecasts had been so wrong. Even though average day temperatures peaked at 42, there had also been a lot of unexpected rain, and even, snow on the weirdest times imaginable. Summer had been such a torture this year. People basically evaporated or froze to death... Let's hope for a somewhat familiar, normal autumn. Everything better than melting in the sun only to have temperatures suddenly drop below zero just a single hour later.

People were walking down the street. There had been a lot of partying the last few days due to the weather finally being bearable.

One of those people who was going home after a long night at the club happened to be a wizard. This wizard was Adam, a muggle-born. His parents deserted him when he got the letter from Hogwarts six years ago. He missed Hogwarts. Now he graduated from Hogwarts, he was stuck in the normal world. His magical friends were on a trip around the world. All he had left was his girl, Emma.

Adam was walking down the road. A little drizzle was just starting to fall from the purplish sky. As he was getting closer and closer to the bus station, Adam decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. A man with a knife tried stabbing Adam, and managed to cut Adam's arm open. He ran out of the dark, moisty alley onto the main street again. He got himself into a toilet at a pub and quickly healed him arm with his wand, his trustworthy wand that had rescued him so many times before. The wand was given to him by Ollivander six years ago, 10 and a half inches, dragon blood, made out of birch. The wand spared him the struggle of having to go to a Muggle hospital this night now as well.

Leaving the bar, Adam noticed just how tired he really was. Time to hurry up, and get to the station quickly. He needed to see Emma, maybe she would be able to pep him up the last bits.

After cutting a corner just a few seconds later, the bus stop came in sight. Quite a few people joined him on his walk there, even though it was well past one in the morning already. Something didn't feel right... Adam felt shivers all through his body, got goosebumps everywhere...

Looking at the faces of the people around him, Adam could tell he definitely wasn't alone in feeling deadly ill.

Adam started noticing disgusting, rattling, deep noises. Here, on the pavement, walking in the night... He felt worse than Adam could ever have imagined. He felt frozen inside. Adam knew, that hadn't he been a wizard, this might have been his very last day. But with some magic, he was able to summon a flame keeping him warm enough to prevent him from fainting.

With Adam's newly acquired power, he managed to look around, rather than his body stopping him from moving. Instantly getting confused and losing power by all the unconscious people lying on the ground, he felt ridiculously bad yet again. When he saw a roof fly up, followed by it just exploding mid-air and evaporating into hellish blue fumes, forming clouds, it starting to snow on the spot... This definitely made the terrifying feelings inside of him become even stronger and stronger. Within 10 seconds a blizzard suddenly started appearing inside of the storm, without any indication of it coming.. Another two seconds later, and the entire area the roof exploded in was frozen solid.

The ice was so beautiful, yet so scary at the same time. The last people in the area fell unconscious, or died. Adam didn't know, nor did it interest him at all. All Adam cared for was getting away from this place as quickly as possible, so he started running out of fear of losing his life. The third time might be the charm, he already felt like he could have met his end back in the alleyway. Under pressure, Adam still doesn't know what to do at all. He just fought the man with his trustworthy shank the way his parents taught him, with his fists, before his parents left him, only for Adam to never catch a glimpse of them again. This technique had almost cost him his life, it would have been way easier to just have used his wand... How had he been so stupid!

Adam kept on running.

* * *

What was going on. She didn't know. She lost track of where she was and felt terrified. Extremely terrified.. She felt like she was alone. Of course, she was always alone, but her last bits of hope seemed to have left her ever since she caught a glimpse of... Him.

She hadn't even noticed that she wasn't able to see anything until now. When trying to do so, however, all she was able to see was a blurry mixture of white and aqua blue. Her observing of her own moves... Was kinda off. She didn't know she was dancing around the room, but dancing extremely unaesthetically. It was more like raging than actual dancing really. Everything she came in contact with froze so solid a Bombarda Maxima spell could only shatter parts so microscopically small a normal microscope wouldn't even be able to see any effect. She kept on raging, on the top floor of this building she had been stuck in for so long, apparently to save her, but getting tortured every single damn day.

Just minutes later, her inner battery was empty. The untameable storm inside of her had drained all of her magical energy.

Due to a sudden spike in consciousness now she stopped being the centre of a storm, she was able to feel herself fall. She noticed how her knees started hurting immensely, following by aches literally all throughout her body. One positive effect came with her magical battery being empty though! She was starting to be able to see something again! She felt really excited and hopeful for a few seconds, but that feeling of euphoria immediately disappeared once she had fully regained her ability to see. All she saw was frozen debris all around her. She was scared of what she had done, scared of having her life taken away by either herself, or those pesky British wizards.

She decided to look a bit to the right.

There were her parents lying dead on the stone cold floor. But that was impossible... They were supposed to be at home... How on earth were they here, rather than in her village she was forced to leave, in the plains, completely safe..

Her entire world started dying again. More so than ever before. Her entire perception of the world started to fade into one particularly evil shade of nothingness.


	2. Visions I

How come... How come I am this far away from home...

* * *

I don't even know my name anymore. My thoughts seem to have been corrupted. I miss them... Miss our island, the little island above that hellish thing home to muggles...

The chills... I felt incomplete. A part of me seemed to have disappeared.

Is there... Is there a voice in the back of my head?

* * *

y e s

* * *

He. Talking in that horrifying, disgusting voice. I wasn't healthy enough to understand his language, but I still saw him in some kind of... Visions... Him, that fucker, standing before me, screaming. "V-NÈ AYRA TÁ".

If I could, I'd definitely have killed that... Boy? He is the pure reason for my suffering, the pure ice inside of me. The storm, enraged. Still raging on quicker than ever to this day.

*crying*

I miss them. Miss myself.


End file.
